A Crying Clown
by Jessie4
Summary: The GW pilots have been kidnapped and brainwashed... Will Quatre's love for Trowa bring the return of his sanity?


  **A Crying Clown**    
A short 3x4 'fic by [Jessie][1]    
  

 04 was a frail lad, one of the only ones capable of piloting the nigh-invincible Gundam machines.  He'd had the childhood of a normal boy until an accident during a training exercise left him with a weak heart and no memory. At least, that's what the men had told him. 04 had never known them to lie before, so what reason did they have to start now?  

 04 lived in a luxurious laboratory, the only home he'd ever known. He'd sometimes have dreams about other boys in Gundams like his, dozens upon dozens of pretty girls, and a group of odd men… But those had to be dreams, right? What on earth would 04 have in common with a group of shriners?  

 What puzzled 04 was the way he they spoke of him when they thought he was sleeping, or otherwise couldn't hear them. "The crazy one," they'd call him. Goodness knew 04 hadn't done anything "crazy" that he could recall…  

 It was the shouts at night that especially unnerved him. It was every night, usually around midnight, when some masculine voice would shriek out in terror, shouting for a "Quatre" who never seemed to arrive. 04 often wondered what sort of heartless cad could just ignore pleas like that. Whoever that Quatre person was, 04 hoped he was ashamed of himself.  

 Sometimes 04 would wonder about the other boys the men liked to talk about. 01 was apparently very headstrong and driven, but easily submissive to commands. 02 was a loudmouth. He'd apparently caused a terrible heap of trouble in response his training and had needed a full lobotomy to adjust to life here. A shame. 05 was the name of some fugitive, one who 04 was being trained to bring in to custody. As for 03… It seemed like they'd make a point to not discuss 03 in front of 04. They sometimes referred to 03 as "the Clown". It was something 04 would need to examine later on. There'd be time for all that much later. The scientists were bringing 04 a treat.  

Aah, the pill... It was 04's favorite time of day. His daily medication was always tasty, and left him wanting more. A day simply wasn't a day without those comforting pills. 04 hadn't the foggiest idea what sort of pills they were, nor did it matter.  

Or did it matter…? He hadn't paused to think about it before now.  What was the real reason for those things? 04 decided that he'd put the pills to the side for just a little while. He could always have them for when he really needed them. Holding back his craving, he stuffed the two pills safely in his pocket.  

Hours passed. Every minute without taking his pills was a nightmare. But he pressed on, grasping at the few half formed memories that were uncovering themselves like a buried treasure just beginning to be uncovered…  

_"Trowa!!! TROWA!!!!!!" He shrieked, tears choking his tone. The hands were pulling at him, tearing him away… Damn these chains… Trowa NEEDED him!!!! Helpless and sedated, the merciless brutes loaded him into one of their vans, driving away as though it were nothing but business._  

_"LET ME GO!!!" he screeched, straining at his bonds. He vehemently wished he were a bigger boy, one who was strong enough to fend off these demons who kept him from helping Trowa. HIS Trowa. They pulled him away, ignoring the blonde's screams for mercy._  

_"WHY?? WHY?!?" It was all he could muster. The bald one, vicious beast he was, merely smiled darkly._  

_"Because we can, pilot 04. Simply because he can…"_  

 Quatre woke, bolting completely upright. Covered in a thin layer of cold sweat, the boy could merely pant wide-eyed. Trowa. What had they done to Trowa??  

Stealthily, he slipped out from the confines of his room. It had been months since the last time he was kept in a cage; the doctors had believed him completely docile. He crept along the unfamiliar passageways, straining for something to lead him.  

 "Quatre!!!! Why haven't you come?!?!"  

 The noise was desperate and tear-filled. Quatre felt his cheeks burn in shame. So long, he'd left Trowa at their mercy…. Quatre turned a corner, following Trowa's faint shouts. He pulled open a large door, immediately regretting the act.  

 Nude and bald, the boy strapped to the table looked nothing like the Trowa Quatre had come to know. This boy was pale, eyes wide in terror, face painted in an abysmally ironic clown's smile.  

 "QUATRE!!!" He'd shout, only barely discernible over the noise of the men's machines. Quatre could no longer contain himself; he needed to at least reassure him.  

 "Trowa! Trowa, I'm here!! It's okay!" Allowing his emotions to guide him, Quatre darted to Trowa's side, taking what part of his hand wasn't covered with IV units and bonds of other sorts. Trowa paused in his shrieks. His chocolate brown eye gazed upon Quatre as if for the first time.  

 "Q..Qu.." Quatre placed two fingers upon Trowa's lips, rubbing off a bit of the foolish paint. Trowa softened, eyes shimmering with tears. Quatre merely held Trowa's hand, oblivious to the white clad men grasping him, forcing something down his throat.. It didn't matter. Trowa was there. They were together. To him, nothing but Trowa existed… Quatre smiled, grasp on his beloved intact even as he faded into unconsciousness.  

`~`~`~`~`~`~`**`~`~`~`~`~`~`

 The blonde awoke, unsure of where he was. He sighed. Another one of his "episodes". He glanced upon the number tattooed on his arm. The "04' remained this time. That was good, there were days he awoke with not even that. Someday, these scientists were going to have to find a cure for 04's condition. Who knew what he was like when that "Quatre" person was around? He gave a glance to the slumbering form lying beside him.  

_Goodness, but that clown seems happy_, he thought.    
    


````````````````````````````````````````` 

Welp, that was it from me.. I hope it wasn't too confusing of a romp.. ^_^; Please, email me with comments over at MinakoX33@aol.com. They'll be appreciated throughly. ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:MinakoX33@aol.com



End file.
